User talk:Evilquoll
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Big One (Pleasure Beach Blackpool) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 14:40, June 22, 2012 "Year of the rollercoaster" Interesting! I'd never heard about that celebration before. Pretty cool! I cited those paragraphs for you. Thanks for adding the info! MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) River Phoenix Hi, Robert! I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with the wiki lately. Both general busyness about my personal life, and split in this community have left this Wikia site dead-in-the-water lately! I'm still trying to decide the best course of action for everyone. Anyhow, I've deleted the article you pointed out to me. I copied it below for archival purposes, but feel free to delete it later. Thanks for the notice! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Article Archive: River Phoenix The River Phoenix is a steel looping inverted hyper-coaster to be built in the grounds of the Paris Hilton. It was designed by Avril Poisson of the fledgeling Swiss company, Spass and Scherzo. The River Phoenix will be a flair-loop coaster. Copyrighted pictuers Hello, I feel I should bring to your attention that this wiki contains many images copied from other websites. All images on this wiki lacking license information should be deleted immediately and all links to them removed. 16:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :There's no point telling me about this, as I am at this point not an admin. Only admins and above have the power to delete pages. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :The pictures you have been busy deleting from articles and templates are small enough to count as fair use, hence all that needs to be done (if anything) is to correct their licences accordingly. I will take your actions this time as being in good faith, but kindly don't do this again. — RobertATfm (talk) 21:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Vandal I am so sorry for my absense! My coaster life in the Winter always seems to die down, but I'm coming back now. (I say that a lot) It's been a month since you contacted me about him, but I blocked him for 3 months, and hopefully that settles that. Thanks for helping! Kata89 (talk) 21:24, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hello, I have marked some pages with the delete tag as they are not about real subjects. Could you please delete them? Thanks Swedish house mafia (talk) 22:39, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :I am only a chat mod, not an admin, hence I don't have the power to delete pages (nor to block users). — RobertATfm (talk) 10:34, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Is anyone here? Actions needed Greetings, Robert! I appreciate all your efforts on this wiki. The reason this wiki was deserted is because of a fork (branch-off independent wiki) that occurred over a year ago. You can find it at this address: coasterpedia.net I used to be the primary admin and most active user, but I became busy with other things and life, and this wasn't a priority. The other admins, it seems, also had to "retire". Lachlan5963 was far more active, and essentially took the reigns of the site. At some point, he decided he'd rather Coasterpedia be an independent website, and left. This left me conflicted, as I certainly couldn't keep up with both wikis, much less, this one by myself. I petitioned Wikia to shut down this site so its traffic could redirect to the other, but they're very strict about not deleting a wiki. I've granted you administrative rights here, should you decide to help maintain the database. Your work is very trustworthy! I'd appreciate any input you may have as to which wiki I should contribute to, and why. I know I don't have a ton of time on my hands, but I could certainly spare enough for some edits. Yup! I archived my talk page... Finally! MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bot editing Excellent! I'm glad to hear you got it sorted. As far as I know, having a bot flagged is essential. I haven't made use of them, personally, but other user here have in the past, so it's helpful to look at them for examples.Community Central is aslo an excellent resource. Regards, MontagnaMagica|Talk 09:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Robert! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I love this wiki- such a great resource! I was wondering if you have any interest in getting it a main page makeover? I could create a new background, some fun headers, etc. If this interests you or the other admins, let me know and I'm happy to help! Have a great day. Best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 23:35, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism The edits of user Pookieluv was in good faith, as Twisted Colosuss is indeed open and Revolution is closed for an overhaul, hence why the statuses were changed. 15:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :If the latter is true, the Revolution's status is "SBNO" (like the Smiler at Alton Towers), not "Under Construction". The Revolution (as stated) was the first Scwartzkopf Shuttle Loop (I once rode what I think was the second, when it was installed as the Thunder Looper at Alton Towers), so construction (as opposed to any running repairs) must have finished a long time ago. So if it wasn't vandalism, it was extreme carelessness. - RobertATfm (talk) 15:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Anonymous, thanks for the heads-up, and thanks to Robert for forwarding this issue to me. I agree that it was a good faith edit, so the block is un-done. Revolution is getting new trains, but it's not too clear what else will be changed, so I would say that the correct edit would have been that it is "SBNO (Standing But Not Operating)". In the future, I'd recommend not infinite-banning someone, especially on their first offense. If you're ever unsure, shoot me a message, even though I'm not too active anymore, I do still check up on the place! MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd say you give him a chance. After all, Revolution is temporarily closed for renovations and is getting new trains among other things right now. That's not much different from construction (other than the fact that the ride is already fully operational), so it was probably more of a misunderstanding than anything, seeing as he's new to this site and its terminology. If he continues to do stuff like this after being corrected, then maybe you might be on to something. Otherwise, he's probably fine. As much as I appreciate your efforts to stop vandalism, the last thing you want to do is take it too far and scare away any possible new contributors.